


Take my Hand, Take my Whole Life Too

by Proudtobeatheatrekid



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, They kiss at the end but that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proudtobeatheatrekid/pseuds/Proudtobeatheatrekid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten and Rose land on the planet Vicacuc, which is known for it's 50's style dance halls. The two stop in at a diner, and Elvis' "Can't Help Falling in Love" starts playing. </p>
<p>Songfic because I couldn't resist. It's just too perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take my Hand, Take my Whole Life Too

The Doctor took Rose’s hand and led her out of the TARDIS. “Look, Rose! Two suns! Just like Gallifrey!”

“Doctor, it’s beautiful!” said Rose.

“Sometimes I wish I could take you there,” said the Doctor. “Then, of course, I remember the time war and how they were towards the end-“

“Doctor, It’s fine. The two suns are gorgeous,” said Rose, who had wrapped her hands around his arm and had her head on his shoulder.

“Rose?” asked the Doctor, “do you want to go dancing?”

“What?” asked Rose.

“It’s just that the planet Vicacuc is known for its dance halls. They have a sort of 50s vibe going on. What do you think?”

“I think that sounds fun! Should I change?”

“No, Rose,” the Doctor smiled, “Never change. Stay just the way you are.”

Rose laughed, “Alright, then. But if I get called a naked child again, it’s your fault.” 

The Doctor offered his arm with a grin. Rose took it, and they walked off towards the buildings in the distance.

* * *

“This is a good burger!” said Rose, sitting across the table from the Doctor in the diner they had stopped at since the dance halls weren’t open yet. 

The Doctor nodded, chewing a bite of his own burger, “They’ve made intelligent meat; it wants to be eaten. It’s a strange phenomenon. When creatures are happy, they taste better, they’re healthier, they look better. Humans are really the only race that hasn’t realized this. And won’t for thousands of years. Bit primitive, you.”

“Oi!” said Rose, “That’s my family you’re insulting.” 

“Well, they’re not _all_ your family.”

“Alright, that’s my species you’re insulting.” 

The Doctor laughed and grinned. He always loved Rose’s defense of her race. 

Rose had just joined in the laughter when the two heard the opening piano notes of a song that sounded familiar. “Doctor, I know this song,” Rose said excitedly.

The Doctor nodded, “Elvis!” he said, “Although this song didn’t come out until sixty- one, and this diner seems to be fifties themed. Oh well, can’t fault them for a small mistake. And really, only two years off!”

Rose smiled over at him with a gleeful grin on her face, and started quietly singing along, _“Wise men say only fools rush in,”_

The Doctor grinned back, and, over Elvis’ voice singing _But I can’t help falling in love with you_ , he stood up and held out a hand to Rose, “may I have this dance?” 

Rose smiled, took his hand, and the two embraced and started swaying right next to their table. 

_Shall I stay, would it be a sin? If I can’t help falling in love with you._

“Doctor, everyone’s staring at us,” said Rose.

“Oh, Let ‘em stare!” said the Doctor, “makes a change, them staring at you instead of the other way around.”

Rose continued looking around her warily until the Doctor whispered, “I love this part,” and spun her around while Elvis sang _“like a river flows surely to the sea,”_ then back to just swaying at _“Darling, so it goes; Some things are meant to be.”_

Rose rested her head on the Doctor’s shoulder as they swayed, and heard him singing very quietly along, _“Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can’t help falling in love with you,”_ she smiled, thinking of how many times she had held hands with the Doctor, how many times she’d taken his hand or he’d taken hers. Maybe this song was representative of their relationship. 

The Doctor gently pushed her away from him to spin her again when _‘like a river flows surely to the sea’_ came up again. She laughed slightly as she spun, then the two swayed for the rest of the song; far enough apart so that they could see each other. 

_Darling so it goes; some things are meant to be. Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can’t help falling in love with you._

_For I can’t help falling in love with you_ Elvis repeated, and as the song finished, they stopped swaying and the Doctor leaned in and kissed Rose, whispering, “I can’t help falling in love with you, Rose Tyler.”


End file.
